nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickelodeon Movies
'''Nickelodeon Movies' is the motion picture production arm of children's cable channel Nickelodeon, launched in 1996. Its first film was Harriet the Spy. It has produced films based on Nickelodeon programs, as well as other adaptations and original projects. Its films are released by fellow Viacom division Paramount Pictures. Nickelodeon Movies was originally to be launched in May 1993 as a division of 20th Century Fox, but the launch date was delayed to 1996 and transferred its distributor duties for Paramount Pictures. It is also affectionately known as the Sponge, based on every SpongeBob SquarePants episode put out by the Nickelodeon cable network. SpongeBob SquarePants is also the mascot of Nickelodeon Movies. On August 21, 2006, Nickelodeon Movies and MTV Films became full labels of the Paramount Studios. Logo sequences to 2000.]] to 2006.]] * Harriet the Spy (1996): A blue rhino runs in the clouds to the logo shaped as a cloud, but crashes into each of the clouds, which is revealed to be a movie set and then finally crashes into to the camera. The blue rhino hangs on to the Nickelodeon cloud in a black screen, then the cloud turns into a spat-like Nickelodeon logo. * Good Burger (1997): On a colorful black & blue gradient background, we see orange soda being poured into a large cup. When it's done pouring, the cap of the cup with a straw closes the top and the cup drives around the screen until it brakes and falls down, leaving the cap open. The soda spills out of the cup, reading "Nickelodeon". * The Rugrats Movie (1998): Slap T. Pooch from Oh Yeah! Cartoons spots a of orange "something" and tries to catch it. It then gets stuck to his fingers and he struggles to throw it off. It does, then a purple giant foot stomps on the dog and orange "something", turning to the Nickelodeon footprint as seen on the gates to the Nicktoons Studios in Burbank, CA. The camera pans to reveal it, then Slap T. Pooch From "Oh Yeah! Cartoons" falls off it. * Snow Day (2000): A man shovels the snow off the walk to his house and his dog is watching him, sitting down on the snow. Then, a giant snowball falls onto his house and completely destroys it in a very graphic manner. The dog runs off barking in a panic and the man does a double take. The snow falls off the snowball revealing a large orange ball, and we see the text "Nickelodeon" on the ball. The background turns black and the ball then bounces to the middle-left of the screen, and then a small orange ball and a blue ball appear. The word "movies" is on a blue ball, and then it fades out. * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000): There is a special Parisian variant in which it is nearly the same, except the regular man is replaced with a stereotypical French man that rakes leaves in front of his house in the autumn season, and the Eiffel Tower can be seen in the background not too far from his house. The ball smashing the house is now just the big orange ball with the Nickelodeon text on it. Then when the logo resumes like normal, and the live-action dog appears on the bottom-right of the screen, and barks to the logo, Then, "Nickelodeon" & "Movies" Say "Hi" To The Dog. * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001): This variant cuts off the live-action and fades in where the Nickelodeon orange ball bouncing to the middle-left of the screen with the smaller orange ball. Then Goddard runs into screen with his synthesized bark. He looks at the logo knowing it's incomplete, whimpering. He activates a laser beam on his back and creates a blue ball saying "movies" with it. He puts away the laser and gives a final bark to the audience. * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) "Sneezing", "The Wiggling Balls", "2002: A Nick Odyssey", Rugrats Go Wild! (2003) (Theme 2) (Different Music): This logo parodies the opening credits of 2001: A Space Odyssey. On a black background, we see a light near the top of the screen. Suddenly a sick sniffle &: "Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" are heard, then, we fly into the sun ray light, then an orange ball with "Nickelodeon" in it zooms out from the middle of the screen, while a smaller blue ball with "Movies" on it appears next to it. The Nickelodeon ball stops the blue ball from getting dizzy & spinning. Then, the blue ball: "movies", says: "AH-CHOO!", then, the orange "NICKELODEON", & a baby orange ball saying nothing, bump theirselfs into the screen, then, all of the balls turn back to make the finish logo. * The Wild Thornberrys Movie, TV Spots For "Yours Mine & Ours" (2005): We see a brown-striped white dog sniffing across the camera, & his nose comes up really closestly to the screen. When he stops, we cut to the "NICKELODEON movies" logo on grass as frisbee, then we come back to the dog to lick the camera, his tongue coming into the camera. Then we change the background into black. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004): We see an explosion, which brings forth a blue ball. Inside the ball, a rose blooms, and an orange blimp flies through it. Then, we see a kaleidoscopic view of fish swimming, and then, we see a water ripple. An orange bubble floats outward, and spawns two more bubbles that form the Nickelodeon Movies logo. The finished product is in an underwater environment. * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), Yours, Mine & Ours (2005), Barnyard (2006), Charlotte's Web (2006): On a space background, we see the shadow text on a blue moon that reads "Nick". Then, when the blue moon flies away, the 3D text "Nickelodeon" zooms out from the bottom of the screen, as the camera pans to reveal two orange moons and a movies takes into place. The word "Movies" spins in around a blue moon. * Nacho Libre (2006): The camera pans really fast through a wrestling ring until it stops in front of the usual Nickelodeon Movies logo, shaped like a wrestling bell. * The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008), Hotel for Dogs (2009), Imagine That (2009): Against a black BG, some orange slime swirls out from the distance toward the viewer. The camera pans around and the slime forms the Nickelodeon logo with "movies" on its right. * The Last Airbender (2010): Against an orange BG on fire, the Nickelodeon Movies logo appears in stone. Then the wind comes in to remove fire as the backrgound turns navy blue with ivory fireflies. Logos Image:NickelodeonMovies1996.JPG|The first logo for Nickelodeon Movies with the blue rhino, as seen at the beginning of Harriet the Spy (1996). Publicity for the film uses the "movie camera" logo. Image:NickelodeonMovies1997.JPG|The second logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of Good Burger (1997). Publicity for the film uses the "movie camera" logo. Image:NickelodeonMovies1998.jpg|The third logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of The Rugrats Movie (1998). Also one of the last films to be credited as "Nickelodeon" on that logo. On publicity for the film and the trailer for Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000), a blue oval with "MOVIES" in it accompanies the footprint. Note that it does not appear on Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000)but only on the video game for PS1 and N64. Image:NickelodeonMovies2000.jpg|The fourth logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of Snow Day (2000) and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000). Also one of the first two films to be credited as "Nickelodeon Movies" on that logo. Image:NickelodeonMovies2001.JPG|The fifth logo for Nickelodeon Movies with Goddard, as seen at the beginning of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001). Image:NickelodeonMovies2002.jpg|The sixth logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) and Rugrats Go Wild! (2003). Image:NickelodeonMovies2002 1.jpg|The seventh logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) and on TV spots for Yours, Mine & Ours (2005). Image:NickelodeonMovies2004.jpg|The eighth logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004). Image:NickelodeonMovies2004 1.jpg|The ninth logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), Yours, Mine & Ours (2005), Barnyard (2006), Charlotte's Web (2006), The Croods (2012), and Madagascar 3 (2012). Image:Nickelodeon_Movies.jpg|The tenth logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008), Hotel for Dogs (2009) and Imagine That (2009). Nickelodeon movies logo.jpg|The eleventh logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of The Last Airbender (2010), Rango (2011) and Hotel Transylvania (2012). Notable films * Harriet the Spy (1996) (live-action) * Good Burger (1997) (live-action) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) (animated) * Snow Day (2000) (live-action) * Rugrats in Paris: the Movie (2000) (animated) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) (animated) * Clockstoppers (2002) (live-action) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) (animated) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) (animated) * Rugrats Go Wild! (2003) (animated) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (animated/live-action) * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) (live-action) * Mad Hot Ballroom (2005) (live-action) (distributor only; produced by Paramount Classics) * Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) (live-action) * Nacho Libre (2006) (live-action) * Barnyard (2006) (animated) * Charlotte's Web (2006) (animated/live-action) * The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) (live-action) * Hotel for Dogs (2009) (live-action) (distributed by DreamWorks Pictures) * Imagine That (2009) (live-action) * The Last Airbender (2010) (live action) * Planet Sheen (2010) (animated) (co-produced with omation animation studios; distributed by Tng films) * The Annoing Oreange Movie (2011) (live action) (co-produced with Tng films; distributed by revelotonary studios) Upcoming films * Rango (2011) (animated) * iCarly the Movie (2011) (live action) * The Penguins of Fanboy OddSquarePants at the Barnyard 3-D (2011) (animated) (co-produced with Tng films,Omation animation studios,billionthfold studios,fredinator studios, and united plankton pictures inc) * The Croods (2012) (animated) (distributed by DreamWorks Animation) * Madagascar 2 (2012) (animated) (distributed by DreamWorks Animation) * Footloose (2011) (live-action) (distributed by Paramount Pictures) * The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn (2011) (animated) (distributed by Paramount Pictures and Columbia Pictures) * Fanboy and Chum Chum The Movie (2013) (animated) (distributed by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies) * The Guardians of Childhood (2012) (animated) (distributed by DreamWorks Animation) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) (animated) (co-distributed by Columbia Pictures and Paramount Pictures) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical 2 (2011) (animated) Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2 (2011) (animated) Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. Nickelodeon direct-to-video *''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' (2003) (animated) (co-distributed by Paramount Pictures and Universal Studios) External links * Nickelodeon Movies at Nick.com * Category:Nickelodeon